Unbroken
by RedToast
Summary: Forever Unbroken.


CHAPTER ONE -  
Me, Myself & Time

The little Haruno ran through the thick forest of fire nation.  
Tears streaming down her pale, symmetrical face. Her legs were screaming for her to stop to rest & re-evaluate the situation she was in.

OOOO

Sharp ANBU eyes observed the area around them. Sharp 'Sharingan' eyes to be precise.

"The area is clear. No sights of trouble or enemy ninja." Shisui stated absent-minded

"Can you feel that?" The female member, Hana asked

"Its weak & coming our way... fast." Uchiha Itachi said, by using his chakra sensing abilities.

The three members stood high in the trees, waiting for whatever it was to emerge & show its self. Considering that they were on patrol duty & not used to this type of thing since they were usually fighting battles, their interest was rather piped.

Pink stumbled across the clearing much to their surprise, the little girl looked as if she was barely older than 12. Her big green eyes roamed around in fear & trepidation.

Itachi raised a beautiful eyebrow as he recognised her to be Sakura Haruno. His brothers teammate & he knew his team members realised it was her too.

The Three ANBU looked at each other & jumped down to stand in front of the girl

"Are you lost?"

Distraught green eyes shot up in shock, & carefully eyed the people in front of her. Her hand snuck into her pouch & gripped a kunai as some sort of protection. This action didn't go unnoticed by them & Hana had to stifle a snigger, personally she thought Sakura was cute & she just wanted to pinch the little girl's cheeks in adoration of her baby face.

"Wh-Who are you?" She stuttered as she failed to conceal her fear.

"Konoha ANBU, are you in any sort of troub-"  
before Shisui could finish his sentence the pinkette broke out into uncontrollable sobs.

"I-I was i-in the fo-fo-forest training, when I saw a injured rabbit. I was scared because I thought I hurt it by accident while throwing around my Kunai & as-as I got closer something horrible happened... "Sakura tried to explain what had happened she cried even harder & buried her hands in her head. Her eyes looked weary & tired.

Itachi, Hana & Shisui looked at each other worryingly. As the team leader Shisui did what he thought was best & bent down to her level patting her back & silently urging her to continue.

"I was these eyes! They looked like snake eyes & they were watching me..."She broke off & looked behind her as if something was to jump out & kill her at any moment

"Then this man came out of nowhere l tried to kill me! He was talking about things like ' New Body ' & ' Infiltrate Konoha '" The girl took quick gasps for breath as she began to hyper ventilate

"Shhh, its gunna be ok." Reassured Hana

A silent was shared among her & the others. It was all too familiar 'snake eyes', 'new body'.

Orochimaru.

Just hearing his name sent shivers down her spine. & she couldn't even begin to imagine what Sakura had just gone through.

"Ca-can you guys take me back home? I don't want to travel by myself..." Sakura asked with her big emerald eyes staring them all in the eyes.

With a face like that who could say no?

Shisui allowed her to get on his back & with lightning speed they made their way back. But before they went to Sakura's house they stopped at where she was training to pick up her kunai & other weapons.  
Something about the place felt eerie.  
Itachi couldn't put his finger on it but something felt out of place.

It was silent. Silent. Nothing at all.  
No birds chirping. No wind. No rustling.

It was like nature its self-had ran away from the area. Their guards were up as the inspected the place while keeping a close eye on the young girl who flurried around in a mess to get out of there as quickly as humanly possible.

With that completed they continued their way.

But there was another problem on the ANBU's minds.

How did Orochimara enter leafs borders undetected?

With Sakura safe at home the trio made their way to the Hokage tower.

Minato eyed the room lazily with thoughts of training Naruto & preparing him for the ninja world. A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Enter"

Three ANBU, wearing the standard uniform & white masks entered.

Shisui stepped forward "Hokage-Sama, we have reason to believe Orochimara has infiltrated leafs borders."

Minato's ears listened intently as the experienced ninjas in his office explained what had just happened.  
At the end of it all he wearily rubbed his temples as a way to relive his stress.

OOOOOO

The chuunin exams were coming up & after her little ordeal the other day Sakura's resolve became stronger. She brought ankle weights & started training with Lee. Every morning they ran around Konoha 10 times & every evening they sparred together using only Taijutsu. This helped increase her stamina, speed & strength.  
In the afternoons she usually worked on her genjutsu & used her perfect chakra control to heal minor cuts & bruises.

Sasuke was being trained by his father, Itachi & Kakashi.

Naruto was being trained by his father & Jiraiya.

& Sakura? Left behind once again.  
It was no surprise. With no shargingan or tailed beast within her, it was quite easy to be forgotten or discarded.

"I won't be weak." she declared "I'll make you guys see how strong I've become."

Lee looked at his crush with wide eyes in awe of her determination & will.  
A knowing smile crept on his face. They were more alike in ways they wouldn't admit.

Looking each other in the eyes they sprinted toward the other with lightening speed, hitting & dodging whenever necessary.  
The pinkette sent a chakra filled punch towards his face & with amazing flexibility Lee bent backwards, grabbed her wrist & pulled her over him into a tree that spilt on impact.

No time was wasted as she got up & continued her attacks.

OOOO

Dragging himself up the stairs Sasuke managed to reach his room only to collapse on his bed. He had been training the whole day with his brother for the upcoming Chuunin exams. As sleep took over the young Uchiha he couldn't help but wonder what his other team-mates were up to. Especially, Sakura.  
He hadn't seen her in about 3 weeks which was strange. Usually she was annoying him in one way or another.

OOOO

Naruto stuffed his mouth with ramen. He had just finished receiving a lecture from his dad on why creating so many shadow clones wasn't a good Idea in the beginning of a match.  
'The enemy will think your predictable & use strategic ways to evade you tactics'

Although Naruto knew his dad was right, he found it hard to listen to the advice because old habits die hard.  
With an unapologetic burp he made his way to his room to sleep.

OOOO

Today team seven would meet at their usual training ground & train together for possibly the last time.  
The first person to arrive was Sasuke followed by Naruto & then Kakashi, they all looked at each other wondering where Sakura was.  
They waited another 30 minutes before the pinkette arrived & apologised for her timing. All Sasuke could do was frown at her.

"C'mon ! Let's train already, I wanna beat Sasuke-teme!" Whined Naruto.

Sasuke smirked in arrogance "Che, you could never beat me, I'm stronger than you dobe"  
This led to a argument between the boys, & Kakashi had to come between them before they tried to kill each other.

"Today , will be your last training session with me before the chuunin exams. Tomorrow I suggest that you rest so that you'll be in top condition to overcome whatever comes your way."

For the rest of the day Sasuke & Naruto sparred while Kakashi read his perverted book.  
& Sakura? Left to watch once again. That's why she made sure she was one step ahead & brought a book to keep her occupied. It was about being able to sense genjutsu & being able to break out of it.  
She was self taught. Everything she knew came from books. That's how she learnt to concentrate chakra into particular parts of her body & to dispel high level genjutsu.

'I'm good for something... I'll prove it' she thought to herself.  
With that day finished Kakashi wished them luck & Sasuke walked away. Just then, a 'box' appeared.

"Konohamaru, I know your there." Naruto sighed.

Smoke surrounded the 'box' and out appeared Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"You're so smart Naruto, that's why you're the Boss." Konohamaru said.

"Leave me alone." Naruto started to walk off.

"Why are you being so mean Boss?" Konohamaru demanded. Then he saw Sakura.

Konohamaru stared at Naruto then at Sakura back and forth. A light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Hey boss, is she your girlfriend." he asked slyly and jabbed a thumb at Sakura.

"Yeah you can say that, she's crazy about me!" Naruto laughed.

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead.  
"What!" She threw Naruto against the fence and stalked off, livid.

"She's ugly Boss, and she has a huge forehead." Konohamaru whispered loudly to Naruto.  
Sakura turned around slowly, a vein appeared on her forehead, and she started running at Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru your dead!" Running as fast as he could he didn't see the Sand Nin right in front of him. Bumping, into him he stared up.  
Sakura, and Naruto stopped and stared at the Sand Nins.

One wore a black suit, and purple face paint on his face carrying a human puppet. The other, was a girl, carrying a fan on her back, her hair was done in four ponytails.

Kankuro picked him up. "Don't you have respect?" He lifted a fist to punch Konhamaru's face but a few pebbles hit his knuckles.

"You're weak if you pick on children." Sasuke leaned against a tree with a few pebbles balancing in his palm.

He chuckled, as Kankuro dropped Konohamaru.

"Why you -" Kankuro started and unraveling his puppet then he came.

"Kankuro, back off."

He stopped and stared at the tree in fear.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to Sand." A boy, with red hair, with black rings around his jade eyes hung upside down on the branch of the tree.  
His eyes flickered to the Uchiha next to him, and then transported down from the tree.

"G-Gaara." he stammered in fear. "Umm...they started the fight..." he started.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." he said in a dangerously low voice. Kankuro flinched and didn't reply.

Flipping the sand transported him from the tree to the ground, staring at the genins in front of him from the leaf.

"Hey who are you?" Sasuke asked, probing slightly.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He said not caring. "And you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Something caught his eyes, pink? Staring at her, pink hair, green emerald eyes...

Sakura gave him a small shaky smile before turning her head so he couldn't see her face.

"Kankuro, Temari, let's go." And he walked off.

OOOO

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked down through the halls of going down to room 302 for the exams. A bunch of gennin waited at the door, complaining.

"Release the genjutsu" Sakura said, sensing the genjutsu already.

"So you saw through the genjutsu." The examiner said, obviously impressed, changing back into his real true form, and the room number above them changed back into room number 201.

"Let's go Sasuke, Naruto." Grabbing their hands and they walked down the halls.

OOOO

The jonin sat around the room, lazily. Obviously, bored with the Chuunin Exams. Each on a chair, holding a pencil and a clipboard. Everyone sat by someone they didn't know.

Naruto held his head. 'I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail.'

Sakura stared at him from the back, giggling. So written exams are not his specialty...

Ibiki started to talk in the front. "The first part of the Chunin Exams have some rules, I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully.

First rule, you all start with 10 written exams consist of 10 questions and each question is one point. This test is a deduction based on the test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted.

Second rule, the pass-fail will be determined by your team's total points.

Third rule, if an examiner catches you cheating during the test, you will lose 2 points. Also, if anyone on your team gets a zero you all fail."

Sakura and Sasuke bored holes into Naruto, who cringed and started sweating.

"The last question will be 45 minutes after the written exam." Ibiki said. "Ready...begin."

Sakura slammed her pencil onto her paper. Writing everything that she knew on the questions.

Naruto panicked. 'Man if I fail this test, Sasuke and Sakura will kill me...'

Soon, the 9 questions were over. & it was time for the 10th question...

Ibiki started to walk around the room, looking around the room. He hid a smirk. Since all the genins faces were scared. Except for one. Gaara.

"Many of you may want to leave now, because the 10th question will make many of you terrified and if you're not ready to face the fact, that you're not Chuunin Material leave now."

Many genins left, one after another. Soon the door closed. He paused, waiting for any others.

Ibiki began to speak. "You all pass! There was no tenth question!"

* * *

Sakura stood there frozen, terrified.

Shinobi do not show emotions...

Closing her eyes she took a breath and her face was emotionless, but she still had a hint of fear inside of her. But it would not stop her from fighting.

15 Minutes Later...

Sasuke and Naruto were lying on the forest ground, Sasuke started sweating and Naruto was lighting breathing. His wounds were slowly healing. Sasuke's wounds were minor.

"I'm going to protect you Naruto, Sasuke." she grits her teeth, in determination.

Before she could attack Lee came out of nowhere. "I'll protect you Cherry Blossom, with all my youthfulness!" he shouted getting into his pose and his teeth shone for a bit.

Tears brimmed into her eyes, and they were going to leak out but she held it back.

'You risk your life for me, even though were not even on the same team, arigato Lee-san...'

"Look we're going to fight a freak again." Zaku taunted, obviously cocky about winning the match with Lee.

Attacking with only taijutsu, Zaku scoffed, now he was very sure he could win this match, because he could get Lee from any direction.

He scoffed. "Think you can defeat me with taijutsu? Well you're wrong! Slicing Sound Wave!"

He pointed his hands, at Lee, his tubes sending sound waves at Lee. Lee clutched his ears, falling on his knees screaming. He staggered as he stood up.

"I won't give on Sakura-chan!" he panted.  
But he collapsed on the ground.

Now Sakura was alone to protect herself...

Grabbing a kunai from her pouch she sprang into action, disappearing out of sight she snuck behind Dosu & lodged a kunai in his shoulder.  
He screamed in pain & fell to his knees.

Kin, surprised at the sudden movement, sent 5 senbons at Sakura & with ease she deflected them. Doing the necessary hand signs she trapped Kin in a genjutsu that made her think she was drowning in her own blood.

Evil? Yes.

Effective? Absolutely.

Without realising it Dosu had managed to get off his knees. He yanked Sakura's hair & forced her to the floor.  
Pulling out a Kunai she looked at him with a devious glint in her eyes.

"Those stupid tricks won't work on me" He hissed at her & pulled harder

A chuckle passed her lips as she said " It's not meant for you"  
A look of shock appeared on his face as the pinkette cut off her long hair.  
Using her amazing speed she managed to punch him across his face

Zaku grabbed her hand & took a kunai to stab it in her stomach.  
The pinkette froze in pain, coughing up blood as she sank to the floor.

"Sakura. Who stabbed you?" Sasuke stood up, the curse seal taking over his body.

"I did" Zaku smirked

"Then you must die" Sasuke ran at him with inhuman strength  
"You must be proud of these arms, then I'll rip them off, since you harmed Sakura."

"Sasuke, stop..." The Haruno whispered, still on the ground clutching her stomach wound. That was enough to catch his attention because the curse marks receded & he was back to normal.

Dosu saw this as an opportunity to escape so he took his team-mates & sprinted off out of sight.  
OOOO

Shikamaru's team came out of the bushes which they were hiding in & all came to help Sakura in her weak state. However there was little they could do as they all watched in awe as light green chakra emitted out of Sakura's hands.  
Said girl began to heal herself but it didn't really help since she didn't have a lot of experience in healing. She managed to heal the skin but her internal organs were still bruised and moving caused her a lot of pain.

When Naruto woke up team seven decided to make their way towards the tower. They had the heaven scroll because in Dosu's cowardly escape he dropped it.


End file.
